Em and Todd sitting in a tree
by supasoph
Summary: Two hotties; Em and Todd, and the first story I've found about them. Rated M for l8r chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **_**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree…"**

**Part One**

Getting over JJ had been hard for Emily. The weeks and months since the BAU's press liaison got dirty with the New Orleans Detective had been exhausting for the beautiful brunette agent. She'd been trying to stay strong and supportive and caring for the families of victims ripped from the world because of a horrific crime, whilst not breaking down and crying until she had no tears left. Finally she'd moved on, she'd found her way through the pain of not being enough for Jennifer Jareau. Found her way past the hurt of finding out J was pregnant and having that announcement before the words 'We're over!' followed. Being cheated on sucked. Being cheated on and dumped for a man was worse, she thought one last time before she closed that compartment in her mind. She took a breath and smiled, again, properly for like the sixth time that day. The cause? The recent addition to their units team and JJ's replacement; acting press liaison Agent Jordan Todd. As soon as Emily had laid eyes on the gorgeous woman who was being introduced to her, she'd gotten hot, for the first time since her relationship had ended. This heat had nothing to do with the blond standing to her left, but oh, it had everything to do with the dark woman shaking her hand. Smiling at her, feeling electricity pulsing through their connection, Emily pushed aside thoughts of the past and relished the warmth in rich dark eyes and welcomed the chance to revel in the present.

"Hello!" She almost husked. _Wow_! She thought to herself. Normally she could easily hide her emotions from her face and never let them inflect in her voice unless in private. _I nearly slipped there_. "I'm Emily!" She finished reigning back her control. _My God! I want to jump her right now_. Her smile grew at the thought and at the smile she received from the new agent. Sexy and with a hint of seductiveness. _Or so I wish! Does she know what I'm thinking_? They released each others hands. _That's ridiculous_! She told herself as she watched Jordan turn and follow JJ back toward her office. Morgan called too her but she held up her hand to forestall his attempt to pull her eyes away. _Sweet_ _Jesus_! She'd not even enjoyed watching JJ this much, especially just after meeting her.

"Hey Prentiss!" Morgan called again as he walked towards her. Emily didn't turn his way. Just as she watched the two agents walk across the thresh hold and into JJ's office, she dropped her head back and moaned, not realising Morgan was now right beside her, looking towards the press liaisons office.

"She's hot! I'll give you that!" He blurted, making Emily start. _Shit! Did he here me. I'm not going to hear the end of this_. She glared at the smirk playing on her colleagues face. _I can't believe I freaking moaned_.

**Part Two coming soon, if you want it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **_**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree****…"**

**Part Two**

It was now a few weeks into JJ's maternity leave. After a slightly bumpy start for Agent Todd, she was starting to finally feel like part of the team. She knew the main reason for this, was due to a certain so-much- hotter-then-she-thinks-she-is brunette agent, who'd simply helped her out by instantly trying to befriend her. Agent Emily Prentiss, had not treated her like anything other than Agent Jordan Todd. Unlike a certain dark male agent who thought he was god and who won't be named…*_**cough**_* _Derek Morgan! _Emilyhad simply just been there, in the background, helping her adjust, to fit in, without the new agent realising it until it had happened. Once she'd figured it out, she was nothing but grateful, knowing it was the subtlety in the way Prentiss gave her advice that meant she wasn't feeling extremely pissed off, which she had definitely felt when Morgan had intervened. _He is sooooo not all that! _She thought to herself as she worked her way through the mountain of files piled on her desk. Hearing a knock on her office door, she sighed and leant back in her chair.

"Come in!" _Please don't be Agent Morgan! _She chanted too herself as she watched the door slowly open.

"Hey Jordan!" The soft, low tone of Emily Prentiss reached her ears as she opened her eyes, which she hadn't realised she'd closed. _Yes_! She smiled at the welcome Agent and her smile grew as Emily returned it. Somewhere inside, Agent Todd was doing the robot dance…a very happy robot dance.

"So, you're really moving through those files huh?" Emily teased. Jordan shook her head but a small smile played on her face. _If you were anyone else Prentiss_!

"You trying to get me mad Agent?" Her smile grew in to a full blown grin at the delicious, throaty chuckle she received from her companion. She was really enjoying the easy flirting between them. The playfulness had been there, between them, since the beginning really. It was easy to be herself around Emily and neither of them could deny the chemistry between them.

"Maybe!" Emily replied. "It would be entertaining I think." She continued. _And sexy as hell_! She thought to herself as she walked right up to the desk and sat down. _There's something about pissed off women that's just…HOT_! _Maybe it's the fire that you see burning in there eyes. _

"Entertaining huh?" Todd pondered as she leant forward a little revealing a little chest. Emily swallowed and hoped it was noticed as a smile played on her lips. _Damn! Todd is one hot woman. _Opening her mouth to respond, she was interrupted by Hotch leaning in.

"Sorry ladies. Meet me in the briefing room in five." With that he was gone. Emily sighed and the two women stood. Jordan looked across at her friend and her smile changed to the seductive smile she saved for these brief moments with Prentiss.

"Emily! How about a few drinks later!" She asked as she walked around her desk. Emily genuinely looked surprised for a moment. Then she smiled and pretended to be thinking hard for a few moments.

"Hmm!" She mumbled as looked down at the ground, then back up to catch Jordan's dark eyes. "I'll need to see if I can squeeze you in. Just let me grab my little black book." Agent Todd watched with amusement as Emily turned and headed to her own desk and started rummaging through her top desk drawer. She followed her as the two women headed towards the briefing room. Emily was flicking through pages of a small book. _I can't believe she's actually got a little black book_.

"A ha!" Emily exclaimed. "I've got like five minutes free tonight. How does 8 'o'clock sound?" She asked a wide grin plastered on her face. _She's being smug_. Todd thought. She sat down next to the brunette and leant in as if to whisper in her ear. Emily leaned her head closer to hear better and just as she did so, Jordan lunged and grabbed the notebook and jumped out of her seat. Emily tried to look mad as Jordan giggled and ran out of the room. She hid just around the corner and started to flick through the pages. It was a diary, but it was blank. She laughed and shook her head. _Oh! Agent Prentiss, you are definitely sooooo all that! _Grinning wider, she bit her lip and walked back in to the briefing room, the other agents, she noticed were on their way. As she walked to the other side of the table from Emily, she grabbed a pen from the table and scribbled something down. Emily smiled as the gorgeous woman across from her tossed the book over the table at her. Opening it, she read what Jordan had written.

_**8PM - Drinks with Todd. **_

_**EM, no need to get me mad, I'll entertain you any way you want! X**_

Emily blushed a little and briefly looked up. Jordan's attention was already hers, even as the team walked in to the room. They smiled at each other as Agent Aaron Hotchner started to speak.

**Part 3 coming soon if you want it **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **_**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree****…"**

**Part Three**

The team had gone over everything again and again on the plane. Going over scenario after scenario before they separated to take their time collecting their own thoughts about the un sub. Emily went to sit towards the back of the plane taking her usual window seat. She was musing on a point the great Dr Reid had put forward about the un sub being borderline OCD. He'd left a fallen box of matches where it had landed on the victims carpet, but had laid all the matches neatly beside it. She was deep in thought and jumped a little as Morgan practically fell in to the seat beside her. His chuckle exasperated her and her eyes rolled.

"What's up Derek?" She asked. He ignored her as he smirked to himself and put his Ipod headphones in his ears. He leant back in his seat. Emily sighed. _Let's get this attack-of-the-tease over with_. Morgan started to hum along to a tune. Emily thought it sounded familiar. A small smile graced her face and she turned to the man on her right.

"So…what you listening to?" _There, I've played in to your evil hands you masochist_. Morgan turned to face his colleague, smiled and whispered loudly but not so anyone else could hear.

"It's a new song. Just recently released."

"How does it go?" Emily asked, she knew she was for it. She'd take it gracefully after all Agent Derek Morgan only teased her because he loved her. _Jerk_! Emily smiled as she waited for the dark agents reply.

"It goes…" Morgan smiled, "…a little something…" His grin grew, "…like this…" His smile split his face and he leaned in closer. "Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree…" He paused for effect, then as he watched Prentiss smile and hide it with her hand as her head fell forward, he continued. "…K.I.S.S.I.N.G…" Emily playfully slapped him as he started dancing to the tune he was now whistling.

Relieved to have had a few minutes of respite from the latest case the two agents smiled at each other and continued their friendly tit-for-tat quarrelling.

"Well, at least she didn't shoot me down as soon as she met me!" Emily jibed. Morgan had the grace to blush slightly, which even though he was dark skinned, you could still notice. The two smiled as they remembered the first meeting between Morgan and Todd. Morgan had tried to act the player, chatting up the hot, dark women in the queue of his local bakery, only to have the woman turn around, call him at his game and finish by walking away saying, "Goodbye Derek!" Which of course had left the agent stunned and baffled, until finding out when Todd was introduced to the team, that she'd be replacing JJ and that the pregnant woman had told the new agent all about the different members of her new team. The light bulb had come on. The player had been played. It had been his turn to be teased mercilessly by his team mates. _Did I take it like man_. He asked himself. _Hell no! I hid in an elevator_. His blush deepened and he smiled.

"Yeah! Yeah!" Morgan grinned. "First time for everything Prentiss!" He finished just as the Pilot's voice came over the telecom saying they were about to land. The pair buckled up.

**Part four coming soon.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **_**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree****…"**

**Part Four**

"Now then!" Hotch began once each agent had grabbed their baggage and stepped off the plane. "Seeing as we've got here late. We'll just head straight to our motel rooms. We'll re-group and de-brief the locals tomorrow at 8am sharp." The team all nodded in agreement and made their way to the cars. Soon the convoy had departed the landing strip and had begun to make it's way to the local motel where the team would be staying until they'd caught the un-sub. The rooms were shared out once they'd reached the motel. Each had picked a key from the local detective, who'd come to meet them. Rossi and Hotch had a room with two single beds, as did Jordan and Prentiss. But Morgan had picked the only room with a double bed for himself and the good doctor. Emily had laughed at the look on the two men's faces. Whilst the rest of the team grabbed their bags from the car, the brunette cackled evilly as both distraught agents begged and pleaded with her to swap rooms. Having picked up her bag and Emily's, Jordan smiled as Emily tried to hold the key out of Reid's reach. Jumping around and laughing as the she evaded Morgan's grasp. Jordan laughed as her room mate hid behind a car. Hotch and Rossi simply smirked, shook their heads and entered their own room.

"Good night!" Rossi shouted

"Behave!" Added Hotch, as the door to the older agents room was closed. Jordan shook her head as Reid tried to bribe Prentiss.

"Emily! Come on! I'll teach you the secret to my rockets!" He begged. Emily stopped smiling for a moment and looked to Agent Todd as if she was deep in thought. Then that awesome, full blown grin split the agents face as she shook her head firmly. _Her smile is the sexiest I've ever seen_! Jordan thought in wonder.

"Nope! Seeing you guys nearly in tears is just too much fun!" She laughed and winked at Jordan. The dark agent felt warm all of a sudden. _I'll change her mind. _She mused devilishly. Walking over to Morgan, she placed a hand on his strong shoulder.

"Agent Prentiss owes me drinks tonight. How about you two join us for one and I'll see if I can change her mind for you." She spoke softly, so the giggling agent couldn't hear. Morgan looked down at her and his eyes twinkled.

"Have you got a plan?" He asked. Jordan smiled at her companion, then looked over to where Emily's head was poking out from behind the car laughing at Reid's wiry form which was now slumped in defeat against the Motel wall. Agent Todd's grin grew wider.

"I've been known to be quite persuasive." She replied. Morgan grinned as the dark woman, walked towards their playful friend. _Playful but extremely annoying too_. Thought Morgan.

Slipping the key to her room in to her left back pocket and leaving their belongings in the car temporarily, Emily and her colleagues headed for a bar down the street. They'd noticed it on their way from the airport.

Since they all had to be at the debriefing tomorrow morning, they'd agreed not to drink too much. Just enough to have a good time with out any bad after effects.

Emily smiled as they sat down at a corner booth. Jordan sat opposite Emily, Reid sat next to Jordan and Morgan beside Emily.

"This place seems nice." Reid shouted over the music. The others nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the drinks!" Morgan called. Once they'd each given him their order he made his way to the bar.

Emily looked across the table at Jordan. Their eyes met and Emily swallowed at the look in nearly black eyes. With absolutely no subtlety, Jordan licked her lips, not breaking eye contact before leaning back in her seat as Morgan returned. Smiling up at Morgan as she reached for her drink, she took a long sip.

"Thank you!" She said as he sat down. He nodded and smiled noticing the slight reddish tint adorning the tops of Agent Prentiss's cheeks.

While she took another sip, Emily felt something against her foot. Slowly whatever it was, began to move upwards. _Shit! Is that Jordan's foot_? She wondered. _Agent Todd's playing footsie with me…holy mother of…_

Jordan smiled as she answered a question Reid had asked her about her time spent in Counter Terrorism. Knowing full well the effect she was starting to have on Emily, she moved her foot higher until…

"Jordan, you want to come dance with me!?" Emily practically shouted as she almost jumped up from her seat. Pleased at the offer and feeling even more sure of herself, Agent Todd stood up and walked from the booth. Taking Emily's soft hand in her own, she pulled them with a smile, to the dance floor.

Once they'd found a bit of space, the pair began to dance. There was a small amount of space between them at first. Keeping their distance from each other, until they found their own rhythm. Gradually though as the song changed and the tempo of the song sped up and the dancing around them started getting a little dirty, the two beautiful ladies began to move closer.

Jordan was the first to bring their bodies together. Bringing her left arm to wrap around her partner and her hand to grasp Emily's hip, she pulled Emily flush against her. Their lower torsos touching. Emily grinned at the sultry look in Jordan's eyes. Not one to be outdone though and to make sure that Agent Todd realised that she wasn't the one in charge, Emily placed her hands on her companions hips, leant forward and whispered into the dark woman's ear.

"Give me your hand!" She ordered. Smiling as questioning eyes met her own. Jordan reached out her hand and Emily took it. Grinning, she pulled Agent Todd past her and spun her around before pulling her back into her body, bending them over so that she was leaning over Agent Todd. Eyes sparkling, Emily pressed her lips to Jordan's with out hesitation. Emily started the kiss off tenderly. Slowly though she poked her tongue out to touch Jordan's lips. Lost in the moment, Todd responded, allowing Emily's tongue to touch hers briefly. As Jordan's tried to chase Emily's elusive tongue with her own, the playful agent pulled up slowly, bringing Jordan up with her, her tongue touching Jordan's far too briefly before they were standing once again. Bodies pressed heatedly together. Smiling at the shocked look on her dancing partners face, Agent Prentiss leant in to her and whispered;

"Sweetheart! You're not the only woman who can tease!" Leaning back, Emily smiled as she released the younger woman. Just as she turned to go, she was pulled back by Agent Todd. Jordan pulled her into a blistering kiss. Emily moaned softly as their kiss began to leave her breathless. She felt a hand move from her hip to cup her ass. Smiling in to the kiss, Jordan reached her hand in to the back pocket of Prentiss's tight jeans. She pulled out the keys as their lips broke apart. Holding them in her hand, she leant her forehead against Emily's. They each took a few breaths before Jordan murmured against bruised lips.

"I think, we need the double bed. Don't you?" With that Agent Prentiss grabbed the keys back, grabbed Agent Todd's hand and pulled her back to the booth. Not even bothering to say goodnight, Emily dumped her old room key on the table and simply held out her empty hand for her new room key. Morgan with a smile on his face handed it to her and laughed as Emily pulled a smirking Agent Todd behind her and in to the night.

"What was that about?" Reid asked.

"I think Todd just persuaded Prentiss to swap rooms with us." Morgan responded grinning from ear to ear. " I just hope if we're next door to them, that the walls are thick." He continued smiling at his colleagues bemused expression.

**Part Five Coming Soon **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **__**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree****…"**

**Part Five**

Emily fiddled with the keys. Fumbling excitedly at the motel door. Jordan smirked, walked up behind her and wrapped her in her arms. Taking a few moments to nuzzle in to the back of the nervous agents neck, Jordan sighed and moved her lips to Emily's ear.

"I think, I should spank you for teasing me so horribly while we danced!" This earned a low throaty moan from the older woman as Emily dropped the keys to the ground. _Desire is a powerful thing_. Prentiss sighed as she struggled to regain her equilibrium and pick up the keys. Spinning around to face Agent Todd, Prentiss kisses her soundly and pulls on Jordan's bottom lip as she releases her. She smiles as Jordan leans back and catches her lighter brown eyes.

"You clearly started it and you should know this of me by now." Emily said softly and kissed Jordan again. Letting her tongue linger for a few moments before pulling away again. "I give as good as I get." She continued before grazing Jordan's lips lightly with her own moving one of her hands from Jordan's hip, up her flat torso until it skimmed the underside of her breast. Jordan moaned against Emily's hot mouth. Emily smirked. "As for taking me over your knee?" She pondered leaning away from Agent Todd and gazing in to space, thinking. "We'll save that for later! Hmm?!" She asked as two fingers grasped and tugged softly on a hard nipple. "Right now, all I want is for my mouth to be on you," She pressed her lips against Todd's again, "in you," She slipped her tongue in to her companions mouth, "all over you." She let her tongue lick along Jordan's jaw before returning to her lips. _Hell! I can't take much more of this_! Jordan thought as she gasped under Emily's attention.

"For Gods sake Prentiss!" Jordan choked out and tried to focus through her lust soaked haze on the smiling agent in front of her. "Open the God damned door!" She watched as Emily laughed and reached behind herself with the key, not taking her eyes off of Jordan's blazing black orbs. As her tongue poked out a little in concentration, Emily heard a click and a few milliseconds later the door opened.

With more force than was probably needed, Agent Todd pushed Prentiss back in to the room slamming the door behind her with her foot. _I want her writhing beneath me_! She decided and took a few breaths to compose herself as she watched Emily take a few steps backwards, her long fingers working the bottom buttons of her white shirt loose. _Maybe I should go slow with her_? She asked herself. She swallowed at all the different ways this night could play out. She must have let something of her thoughts show on her face or maybe in her eyes, because before she could act, Emily had moaned into a scorching kiss and used her momentum to shove Todd back against the door. Her white shirt, half unbuttoned was temporarily forgotten. Oxygen was soon needed and the lovers drew apart. Smiling at Emily, Jordan asked.

"You don't think we're rushing this do you?" Emily smiled at the beautiful woman, hearing the smallest hint of nervousness in her voice. She felt it too, but she wanted this.

"Hell no!" She nearly shouted. "Putting aside the fact, that I wanted to drag your sexy ass to the floor of that corridor at the BAU the moment we met, we've been crazy flirting with each other for weeks! I feel like if we don't get our, 'freak on', as Morgan would put it soon, I'm going to freaking explode." Emily answered. Jordan laughed at her outburst and kissed her hard while pushing Emily back towards the bed.

"Was just checking Prentiss!" She whispered against full lips as Emily's knees hit the side of the bed and she was forced to sit down. "Giving up on taking your shirt off then huh?" She enquired, trying to play it serious. It didn't work however and her hot smirk was back in full swing. Leaning back on her elbows and crossing her legs, Emily smiled broadly.

"I want to watch you undress first." She spoke. "Please!" She added softly. Charmed and overflowing with desire, Agent Todd simply nodded and started making long work of the buttons to her own shirt.

Emily couldn't peel her eyes away. Watching the slow movements of fingers on a mission, her skin grew warm all over. She tingled and her heart rate quickened considerably.

Impatiently waiting, the brunette smiled as Jordan's midnight blue shirt fell and pooled around her feet. Next she released the button to her black slacks and slowly pulled the zip down. Soon enough they had joined the top on the floor.

Emily licked her lips as her eyes raked over the dark woman's body. Down to her bare minimums, Jordan grinned and folded her arms flashing a sexy smile. Having grown incredibly hot watching Jordan's little strip tease, Emily didn't even think to hesitate with her own clothes. Her shoes and trousers were off within seconds and as she stood up from the bed the few remaining buttons to her shirt went flying as she ripped it off.

Laughing at the agent's response Jordan asked;

"What about your shirt?"

"I've got a spare!" Was all Emily said in reply as she pulled Jordan to her for another kiss. Tongues fought for dominance as Emily wrapped her arms around her lovers small frame, spun them and dropped them to the bed. Giggling they moved towards the headboard.

"Why aren't you naked yet Agent?" Jordan enquired. Emily smiled and leant back on to her knees. Jordan watched Emily's hands work the front clasp of her bra and release her full breasts. The lacy material was then thrown far in to the room. "Beautiful!" _God! I think I'm actually drooling! _Jordan thought before she heard a low chuckle.

"Pick your jaw up off of the floor Agent Todd!" Emily giggled. Jordan looked quickly in to Emily's eyes seeing the cockiness, playful arrogance and desire that sparkled in them.

"Shut up!" Jordan whispered breathlessly as a surge of desire stronger than she'd felt in well, forever, propelled her forward. She took Emily's face in her hands and kissed her lips. Both smiled in to the kiss which was simply gentle at first. Giving each woman the chance to reign themselves in a little. Both agents wanted this night to last. Soft moans escaped the pair as Jordan pushed Emily backwards, so that she was on her back and Jordan came to rest on top.

Emily smiled up at Jordan.

"Hey!" Her smile was goofy and Jordan adored it. She'd not seen it that often since joining the BAU, but when it was flashed her way, her knees seem to wobble. This smile was different from the Agent's smirk, so often used when teasing Reid or Morgan or even herself. Different from the full blown grin, reserved for her only, when they were flirting and alone. Different than the tired smile she used when talking with the other agents on the plane once a case had been solved. This smile was shy, sweet. _And sexy as hell_!

"That smile right there, would be all you'd ever need to seduce me!" Jordan points out before dropping her head and capturing, soft, full lips. With that there is no more talking. Jordan focusing solely on pleasing the woman beneath her. Emily focusing only on remembering to breath every once in a while.

Kissing from Emily's lips to her ear, Jordan whispers;

"From the moment I saw you I thought to myself this woman is beautiful." She didn't wait for a response as she took the lobe between her teeth and bit down, just enough to bring a small gasp from Emily. Licking the soft skin, to sooth it, Jordan smiled and continued to kiss, nip and suck along her strong jaw, Lips met again. Mouths opened to each other. Here they remained for a while. Sharing long, slow kisses. Small, quick kisses until Jordan drew her tongue from Emily's chin down her throat, Emily was unbelievably aroused. Her hands had found their way into Jordan's almost black hair. As Jordan sucked on her pulse point, Emily moaned and her grip tightened bringing another smile to her lover's face.

"I'm going to go slow with you." Jordan said as she kissed along a shoulder blade towards Emily's left shoulder. She bit down gently, eliciting another gasp from Emily. She repeated her ministrations all the way to the other shoulder, then down her chest until her tongue wrapped around a nipple, flicked it once before drawing it deep in to her mouth.

Emily arched her body at the warm, wet sensation of Jordan at her breast. _This feels wonderful_! Emily thought briefly. "You're awesome!" Was all she said, smirking as she heard a small chuckle from her right breast, which oddly aroused her, the small amount of breath escaping causing a tickling sensation around her nipple. Emily's hand had now found the bed sheets and her hands were clutching at them as Jordan moved to the other breast. Arching again, Emily wondered if it was possible to come just from what Jordan's tongue was doing to your breast. _Oh my_! Emily gasped at a quick flick and the sudden image of what that move would feel like in a very special place.

"Jordan!" Emily whined. She was loving what this woman was doing to her, but she wasn't super human. "You are killing me!" She continued as Jordan left her breasts and came back for a deep, languid kiss.

"Maybe I should stop then Prentiss." She proposed, trying to keep her expression serious. "I don't want you to die."

"You are not serious?!" Emily gasped. At the disbelief plainly visible on Emily's face, Jordan couldn't hold back and a full belly laugh erupted from her.

"Only if you are baby!" Jordan replied as a twinkle appeared in her eye. "I don't want to see you hurt. I simply want to bring you pleasure that will blow your mind."

"Trust me Todd, it's blown."

"Good!" Jordan waited a few moments, her fingers softly moving over Emily's chest.

"Jordan, please. I need you." The older woman begged.

"Where Emily? Where is it you need me?" Emily brought a hand to capture one of Jordan's. Without a word she brought them down to where she was desperate for the younger woman's touch. Capturing black eyes, Emily whispered;

"There. I need you there." Jordan dropped her head forward and moaned as her hand felt the dampness which soaked Emily's panties.

"Patience Prentiss!" Jordan whispered as her smirk came back. "Good things come to those who wait."

"I'm in bed with a freaking tease." Emily groaned as fingers were removed from where she ached. Jordan smiled in to another kiss before returning to where she'd left off.

"Now! I trust there will be no more interruptions?" She smirked as Emily moaned with frustration. "Good now where was I?" She asked herself, before kissing her way down Emily's torso, towards her belly button.

_You were killing me. That's where you were_. Thought Emily.

Jordan's wet tongue swirled around Emily's navel as one hand reached up to play with her breasts again. Emily was back to grasping the bed sheets and arching her body as tendrils of pleasure flowed through her.

_But everyone dies right_? Her thoughts trailed off as she felt Jordan's tongue dip just below her panties.

"Please!" Emily whispered. Her eyes closing in anticipation. Finally Jordan relented. _I need to taste her_.

Silently and at the speed of light it seemed, Jordan had curled a finger either side of Emily's panties and pulled them from her body and thrown them away. Gazing down at her lover from her position on her knees, Jordan took a moment to watch her lover's chest rise and fall. She was in awe at the beauty she saw and she licked her lips. Emily marvelled at the lust she saw aimed directly at her and watched as Jordan rid herself of her remaining clothes. Once she was as naked as Emily, Jordan began kissing up the brunettes legs, working her way up toned thighs. Nipping softly at Emily's inner thighs, she waited till she heard a sweet whimper before she finally gave in.

Emily arched high as she welcomed Jordan's tongue. She thrust with Jordan, in time with her lover. Jordan was slow at first, searching, exploring, finding the secret spots which made Emily writhe, moan, scream, whimper, all the sounds that Jordan was beginning to yearn for. _This is what making love should be like_. Decided Jordan. As she felt Emily's muscles tighten and start to contract, as she felt Emily's body tense, she pushed two fingers inside her as she concentrated on Emily's clit with her tongue.

_Stars, lightning and thunderbolts. That's what you see_! Emily cried out Jordan's name before biting down on her dark shoulder (after all, these were Motel walls, paper thin), as she was overtaken by wave after wave of ecstasy_. _Crashing down, she surged back up again as Jordan tipped her over the edge and made her fly again and again. Gradually, Jordan, eased her movements allowing Emily to come down slowly.

Once settled back in her body, Emily chuckled a little before taking a few deep breaths.

"Wow!" She said. _How inadequate_. She thought. She was struggling still to form coherent thoughts. Jordan chuckled. Emily looked up at her and smirked.

"Hmm! Not sure if I trust that look."Jordan whispered as she leaned down to kiss Emily's bruised lips_._

"Come up here and brace yourself." Emily smiled_,_ knowing how ready Jordan must be. Jordan moaned as she moved up Emily's body, one knee either side of the agent's head. She placed her hands flat against the headboard and lowered herself on to Emily's eager tongue.

Emily learnt quickly how to please Jordan. _Heavens she's wet! _Bringing her to the brink quickly she revelled in the soft moans and delighted in the scream which Jordan tried to muffle a little with her hand. Letting Jordan relax as she slipped out from underneath, Emily took the time to get her strength back before laying her lover beneath her and whispering in her ear;

"Now, my love. It's my turn to go slow!"

**Part 6...? ****J**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer; I don't own the characters they belong to the creator of Criminal Minds. **_**So wonderful creator please don't sue. If you want to use any part of the story though in an upcoming episode feel free. My payment could be just meeting the two women of my dreams**_**. I do however own this story which is based around the god damned sexy pair and the awesome chemistry that freaking oozes from them. **

"**Emily and Jordan sitting in a tree****…"**

**Part Six**

"Hey Prentiss!" Morgan shouted. "You look too cheerful for such an early hour on a Tuesday morning!"

Emily looked across the table at her colleague. The team had gathered in the make shift conference room of the local precinct in Phoenix, AZ. She smiled as each member of the BAU took their seats and pulled out their copies of the latest case.

"I guess I'm just a morning person!" She replied with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Since when?" Morgan asked an annoying, teasing smile on his face.

"Since always." She wasn't going to rise to his bait. _Yeah right_. Morgan thought. His smile grew. _Someone had a good night last night_. "But waking up to Jordan wasn't a bad start." She continued a smirk brightening her already cheerful features. "That and the not-so-crappy sludge that this precinct calls coffee." Morgan shot her a look of surprise, he hadn't expected her to admit having slept with the press liaison. Not that she had actually said precisely that that's what had happened, but she'd definitely implied it. "What! We talked about it! We're playing it one day at a time, and work comes first until we're not at work." Morgan sat back in his chair. He gave her that pointed profiler, I-can-read-your-mind-look. Emily shrugged, sighed and added that they weren't going to get married in the near future but they weren't going to let the electricity between them go to waste. Their jobs had taught them to live life to it's fullest while you can.

"No regrets!" She finished. Morgan nodded his head in silent understanding.

"You two do make an amazingly hot couple." He smiled. _Oh yeah_! He added to himself. His smile growing. Emily knowingly shook her head and tried to look pissed off. She didn't manage it.

"Shit!" She smiled. "You're going to be having wet dreams about us aren't you?" Morgan laughed and he nodded seconds before dodging a rolled up piece of paper which had been tossed at him by the aggrieved agent.

"But seriously Prentiss. Whatever happens with you two, I just want to see you happy." Morgan caught Emily's eyes and tried to show her how much he meant what he was saying. He knew what she'd been through with JJ and although he loved JJ, he'd hated the pain she'd caused Emily. She hadn't deserved it.

Emily smiled at the dark man and briefly took his hand. She squeezed it.

"Thanks Derek. That means a lot." She replied, her voice quiet. They smiled together as they shared the moment before Hotch's voice interrupted them. The briefing had begun.

This case was a bad one. Not that any case was good, but this particular case was one of the worst that Emily had worked on. The Un-sub was going after children. He kidnapped them and after holding them for ten days left their small tortured, lifeless bodies on the door step of their neighbours homes. There for traumatising a greater amount of people. The kids were between 10 and 15 and no connection between the victims had been found yet.

The first victim, Billy Street, was 11 and lived in Phoenix, Arizona. The second boy, Taylor Smith, was 14 and lived in Fountain Hills, AZ. They were going to head to the second child's family tomorrow.

"Okay. Morgan and Rossi, go over the evidence with Det. Evans. We need to try and find a link between the kids. If this is random, we're screwed."

"It'll be a lot harder to find his next victim, before they become a victim." Rossi explained to the detective who looked puzzled. Evans nodded and Hotch continued.

"Jordan, I'll need you to deliver a press conference asking the public for information. We'll leave the grisly details out of the press for now. Give them the location where each kid was taken and when they were delivered back home, ask for witnesses. Anyone who may have seen anything." Jordan nodded and headed out the door. Emily watched her start to talk to a wiry man who motioned for her to follow him.

"Prentiss!" She met his eyes. "You and I will talk to Billy's family." She nodded. "Reid, sort out victimology and get a map started." Chairs were shifted and people moved quickly to start their assignments. The local police would continue to canvas the nearby neighbourhoods of both areas. _People will definitely be locking their doors tonight_. Emily hoped.

"Ready Prentiss?" Hotch called.

"I'm right behind you Hotch." She replied and strolled up to him.

"Let's get going then." He ordered as they grabbed their coats and headed out to the parking lot. Emily sighed. _It's gonna be a long day! _She mused. Just before she'd gotten to the front door. A hand grabbed hers and pulled her aside. It was Jordan.

"Good luck with the Press show." Emily said. Jordan smiled then when she didn't have it returned, she sighed.

"It's hard isn't it?" She asked.

"What? Dealing with the families?" Jordan nodded. Emily dropped her head. "Yes! It's one of the hardest parts of the job." Emily answered. Her eyes were getting that tingling feeling. She wouldn't cry, but the tenderness in the dark eyes in front of her made her want to.

Jordan tilted her head as if contemplating something important. Seconds passed before Jordan looked around them _That's a tear in her eye_! Noticing they were alone, she leant in close to Emily.

"If anyone can help ease these families heartache, you can!" She spoke softly against Emily's ear. "I've known you only a few months and already I know you to be so many things. Your compassion and caring will help bring them relief. Even if it only lasts a short time, it's helped. You'll have helped them see that there are people they can turn to, who care and can help them through their grief." As Jordan leant away from Emily, she brushed their lips together in a whisper of a kiss offering comfort to the saddened agent.

Resting her forehead against Jordans, Emily smiled a little. _How does she know how to make me feel better?_ She wondered.

"Thank you!" Emily whispered and just before she turned to catch up with her boss, she pressed her lips firmly against Jordan's in a quick bruising kiss. "Find me later?" She asked.

"Definitely!" Jordan agreed adoring the quick shy smile she received, before the older agent turned on her heel. _God! I could watch her walk all freaking day_! Hearing her name coming from the press room Jordan sighed. Smiling to herself, Agent Todd headed back to take care of her part of the case but already looking forward to later.

**Sorry this part was ages coming. Not sure if it's any good. My muse and I haven't been geting on l8ly and I've been working like a dog lately. If you're enjoying it still let me know if u want Part 7 to come soon. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yea I know I'm horrible for leaving this chapter ssssoooo l8, (like two yrs) :S Forgive me, but life is unexpected and mix into that a muse who deserts you and u get nothing…until now. So I've written the rest**

**Which I will continue to post starting today, and continue once a week. ****J If of course any1s still interested. **

**Chapter 7**

Emily collapsed heavily into her motel room couch. God what a day it had been. She sighed and reflected on the last 14 hrs;

Talking to the family had been so hard. They'd been remote, hysterical. The profiler in her new that it was their way of coping with the horrific nature of how their son had been killed. Their grief had not yet surfaced, only anger and despair were visible. Finding out as much as she could, she and Hotch had returned to the local police station to see how the rest of the team were doing.

Spencer had finished the victimology.

Morgan and Rossi had found a link between the two boys. Both kids had been having trouble at school. After being suspended several times and then threatened with expulsion, their parents had sent them to the same military school for the summer. After they'd returned home, the boys had been quieter, but doing better. The parents had been ecstatic with the results. Hotch was sending Morgan and herself to the school tomorrow. It was going to be a good 2hr flight.

Jordan had briefly told her that the press conference had gone well and they'd already been getting phone calls with leads that police were following up. Emily had sighed and tried to smile, but her dark co-worker had known why it hadn't been in her and just said, 'I'll see you later Em.' The brunette had simply nodded.

The sound of a key turning at her door made Emily start from her reverie. Jordan. She looked over her shoulder and watched as slowly the door opened and in walked her salvation. The woman had been so patient with her today. Only wanting to comfort. Guilt spiked in Emily's heart and getting up from the couch, she moved to hug her lover.

"I'm sorry." She whispered against dark hair.

"For what baby?" Jordan whispered back, lifting Emily's chin so their eyes met.

"For today." Emily whispered. Jordan's heart broke. The case was getting to this wonderful woman she adored and despite being in pain, Emily was afraid she'd somehow hurt Jordan by not being with her more. A tear slid down Jordan's cheek but she smiled as she kissed Emily softly on the lips and then whispered against them.

"You have nothing to apologise for Em." Catching the brunettes eyes, she continued. "I'm always here for you, whenever u need me." Emily smiled then and wiped the lone tear on Jordan's cheek away with her thumb.

"I need you now." Jordan returned the smile, stood and took her lovers hand. "Just hold me?" Emily asked.

"Whatever you need." Jordan whispered in reply as she lead her toward the bedroom.

**Ok, more or is no one reading this story any more. J**


End file.
